Today's consumers desire high performance fluid fabric enhancer compositions having sufficient structuring to give a rich impression and stabilize/suspend performance ingredients such as perfume microcapsules and softener particles. Current fluid fabric enhancers resort to external structurants to obtain such benefits. Unfortunately, when such current external structurants are employed in fluid fabric enhancer compositions, such compositions are difficult to: pour from a container, dose from laundry machine dispensers as the composition's thickness causes “lump” dosing rather than continuous dosing, and clean from the dispenser. In fact, in many cases fluid fabric enhancer residues remain in the dispenser even after the dispenser is washed with water. Thus what is needed is a fluid fabric enhancer composition that offers the aforementioned benefits without the rheology negatives given above.
Applicants recognized that the source of the aforementioned rheology negatives was grounded in covalent interactions/bonds that the external structurant formed in the fluid fabric enhancer composition—such interactions/bonds are difficult to break and thus result in the fluid fabric enhancer having a low shear thinning profile. As a result, Applicants disclose fluid fabric enhancer compositions that have a rich impression, that stabilize/suspend performance ingredients such as perfume microcapsules and softener particles. Applicants' fluid fabric enhancer compositions minimize/do not have the negatives of current fluid fabric enhancer compositions as they have a shear thinning profile that allows such compositions to be easily poured/dosed and that minimizes residue build up in laundry machine dispensers. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that such advantages are achieved as the external structurants that Applicants employ in their fluid fabric enhancer products are self assembling via hydrogen bonding instead of covalent interactions. Such external structurants also provide Applicants fluid fabric enhancers with tunable rheologies.